Wandering Star
by Lily Carroll
Summary: É uma noite fria e úmida. Eu estou feliz por não estar sozinho nela. Bryan x Tala. Yaoi.


**Título:** Wandering Star**  
Autora:** Lily Carroll**  
Beta:** Dana Norram  
**Disclaimer:** Papai Noel foi mau e não me deu a série e seus personagens no natal, eles continuam sendo da Takara e demais executivos engravatados. E eu não ganho nada com essa fic.  
**Advertência:** Rosas são vermelhas, violetas são azuis e essa fic contém yaoi. Não gosta não leia. Já para quem fica... _It's Show Time!

* * *

  
_

**Wandering Star  
**por Lily Carroll

O parque fica no extremo da cidade. Em um terreno afastado.

A música toca nos alto-falantes, abafada e chiada e o lugar brilha com suas luzes coloridas que enfeitam as barracas de lona suja e as armações de metal das atrações e dos brinquedos.

Há tempos está frio e a chuva que caíra mais cedo deixou lama e poças de água por todo lugar, o que não pareceu afastar os barulhentos grupos de crianças que gritam e riem enquanto correm de um brinquedo ao outro.

Entrego os ingressos para um rapaz de olhar entediado e cansado. Bryan e eu nos acomodamos na cadeira da roda gigante, que balança ameaçadoramente sob nosso peso. O cheiro de óleo de motor e metal enferrujado é forte e enjoativo. Quando o funcionário aperta alguns botões, o motor do brinquedo ronca e resmunga como um animal ferido. O chão lentamente começa a se afastar de nós.

No alto, a música e as risadas se tornam distantes e o vento é mais forte e frio e eu tento inutilmente me abraçar para manter o calor.

Bryan se inclina sobre a beirada da cadeira, assistindo as pessoas e o topo das barracas. Ele tem uma expressão que diz claramente que, caso tivesse um tijolo ou uma bigorna, não hesitaria em jogar em alguma das crianças que correm lá em baixo.

"Fica quase divertido aqui em cima. Se esse lixo não desmontar e não morrermos na queda ou preso entre as ferragens, acho que vou querer ir ao carrossel".

"Seu otimismo é contagiante, Kuznetsov..."

"Oh, então é isso que você viu em mim? Não tem nada haver com meus belos olhos ou meu corpo? Estou chocado e magoado, Lobo." Ele fez um beicinho magoado, que logo foi substituído por um sorriso tão largo e perigoso como uma faca. Sua costumeira máscara de sorrisos largos e cruéis.

Entre nós não há a necessidade dessas máscaras, mas o hábito as torna confortáveis.

Com um tranco duro, o motor para e nossa cadeira balança no alto da roda gigante com um rangido. Começo a acreditar no fato que será um milagre se esse brinquedo não desmontar. Odeio pensar nos nossos óbitos na sessão de esporte do jornal amanhã. Eles nunca escolhiam fotos de um bom ângulo para essas notas.

Algumas árvores se curvam e balançam com a força do vento. Nuvens pesadas começam a se formar e rolam pelo céu, rapidamente cobrindo as estrelas na escuridão.

Bryan se move ao meu lado e sua mão toca meu cabelo e minha nuca. Ele não diz nada, apenas esfrega calmamente seu rosto ao lado do meu como um gato grande e preguiçoso em busca de atenção.

Eu poderia esfregar sua cabeça que certamente ele ronronaria.

Fecho os olhos ouvindo sua respiração próxima ao meu ouvido e a minha própria fica mais ansiosa conforme ele acaricia meus cabelos. Todos os sons do parque, da música e das risadas, ficam mais e mais distantes a cada toque.

Os primeiros beijos são leves e lentos pelo meu pescoço e rosto. Uma das mãos continua em minha nuca movendo minha cabeça para o lado. Bryan deixa seus dentes arranharem pela minha pele, contudo, sem me machucar ou marcar de fato.

Repentinamente ele empurrar seus lábios asperamente contra os meus, me apertando contra o encosto de proteção da cadeira. Sua boca se move insistente contra a minha e eu me limito a ofegar quando sua língua desliza pelos meus lábios.

Seguro a gola de sua jaqueta e o puxo contra mim. O vento está frio e tudo que quero é senti-lo próximo. Me aquecendo.

A respiração fica difícil, mas nós não poderíamos nos importar menos. Quando minha língua se esfrega contra seus dentes, Bryan reprime um grunhido divertido e tenta morder meu lábio inferior, para em seguida descer seu rosto até minha blusa enterrando-o em meu peito.

Passo um dos meus braços pelo seu pescoço e me inclino, beijando seu cabelo pálido. Ele ergue o rosto e a aquela máscara sorridente se desfaz, deixando apenas um sorriso quase tímido em seus lábios vermelhos e molhados.

Quando me apoio contra ele, aproximando nossas bocas novamente, o motor da roda gigante volta a funcionar e nosso assento retorna aos poucos para baixo.

Ao chegarmos ao chão, o operador abre a corrente de segurança e saímos da cadeira, desviando das pessoas que aguardam na fila. Caminhamos pelas barracas e grupos de crianças com o barro grudando em nossas botas.

À frente, uma pequena fila aguarda sua vez para o carrossel. O chão de madeira está sujo e os espelhos que ornamentam o centro da pista dos cavalos fosco e trincado em alguns pontos. Os reflexos das crianças que brincam nos cavalos parecem monstros disformes e inomináveis.

Bryan se vira para mim e diz: "Eu fico com o cavalo malhado."

Os primeiros pingos de chuva começam a cair e, à nossa volta pais tentam levar os filhos para alguma área coberta. Bryan segura minha mão e, me puxando para a fila, empurra discretamente algumas das crianças no caminho.

Dou-lhe um sorriso cúmplice e destaco dois ingressos.

É uma noite fria e úmida. Eu estou feliz por não estar sozinho nela.

**Fim**

**

* * *

Notas:** Quando visitei a **Anne/Camaleão** nas terras caiçaras, nós passeamos num parquinho e logo os _Demolitions Boys_ estavam passeando conosco. O melhor foi que sem qualquer aviso, cada uma de nós começou escreveu a sua versão do passeio ao parque. Assim nasceu "Wandering Star" (o título foi roubado de uma música homônima da banda _Portishead_ e significa "Estrela Viajante"), enquanto Anne trouxe ao fandom "Father Frost" (que está nos meus favoritos. LEAIM!). Mesmo as fics tendo uma origem em comum, elas são completamente diferentes e isso foi absolutamente engraçado para nós.

Anne e Bad, obrigada por tudo e essa fic é de vocês meninas! E claro, um mega obrigado e um quindim para Dana Norram que está sempre betando meus absurdos erros de português (mas ela não pode mais corrigir meus "paras" XD).

Não sejam maus como o Papai Noel. Comentários e reviews são um presente e tanto para mim. Até a próxima!


End file.
